The Killer Vocaloid
by LuckYStarCheerleader
Summary: This is about a vocaloid i made up he or she is on the loose trying to kill every single vocaloid. At the same time he/she is trying to have a singing career and become a vocaloid himself/herself and falls in love with a vocaloid...But the problem is the love of his/her life is vocaloid...who he/she must kill...
1. Chapter 1

**The Killer Vocaloid**

It was late and Miku was out walking trying to get home as fast as she could. She couldn't help but have the feeling someone was watching her and kind of chasing her. She ran and ran but stopped to find a dead end. She thought, a dead end? What is that doing here? She felt scared. She dropped her groceries and tried to climb over the wall but kept on falling. Then she fell to her knees she was breathing fast and was facing the floor. She looked up to see a dark figure she didn't know who it was but whoever it was he/she had a bloody knife in one hand and in the other there was nothing it was just stained in blood.

She screamed but by the time she was done, she had already been stabbed in the chest. The dark figure stood there all you could see her/his appearance was two big mortified green eyes and a big white smirk. The figure laughed, it was a crazy a terrible horrible scary laugh, but at the same time it was adorable. The figure said cheerfully "what have you done, you killed Hatsune Miku, now what will you do you're going to have to runaway. No better yet you should kill more of these vocaloids you would be the famous most hated person in the world and at the same time you can mysteriously send some of your songs to the talent company and show them what you're made of." Another voice (a very sad sounding voice) said "I can't kill more vocaloids I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I killed so many innocent people."

The figure looked down at Hatsune Miku's dead body and laughed the same laugh as before. Just then the person heard a shriek from behind "YOU KILLED HATSUNE MIKU!" "Why yes I did didn't I? What are you going to do about it, she's dead anyway." The person smirked and ran towards the person who had seen the dead body of Hatsune Miku who happened to be Kagamine Rin who happened to have strawberry shortcake and wanted to give some to Miku. The person stabbed the knife into Rin's head and laughed.

"Would you look at that three vocaloids on the same day…." The figure smirked and walked away from the bodies smiling the whole way. But who had the person killed before Miku?


	2. 2 The Killer Vocaloid Strikes Again

**2. The Killer Vocaloid Strikes Again **

The mysterious person made its way to Kaito's house. He/she rang the door bell Kaito opened the door to see a girl that was about sixteen years old wearing a green outfit (like Hatsune Miku's) and had long green hair, green eyes, and a big black bow on the top of her head. She looked very innocent and very nervous and scared. "Can I help you?" The girl didn't know what to say she didn't want to kill him but something was making her want to kill Kaito. She replied with an adorable calm voice "m-m-may I come in?" "Well before you come in can I get your name?" "My name is…Hibiki Shourai." "okay well Hibiki I guess you can come in." Hibiki blushed because ever since she had saw Kaito on TV she hada huge crush on him, she didn't want to kill him.

"What brings you here Hibiki?" "I was sent here by a friend…" She looked down. "What does she want?" "She…wants….me…..to…..kill….you…." "WHAT?" Kaito jumped up. "And you're really going to try to kill me?" "I won't have to try I can do it in one shot but I am not going to use a gun I am going to use a knife to kill you….Kaito.." Kaito was mortified he tried to reach the phone but Hibiki grabbed his hand before he could reach the phone… "I don't want to hurt you Kaito…." "I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT ME!" "Someone is making me kill you Kaito…." "Who?" "Something I should say…." "What is?" "I mustn't say or I will get hurt but I won't let you die Kaito this thing that is making me kill, I won't let it kill you…"

Hibiki started to cry she fell to her knees. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE PEOPLE!" Kaito thought that what he was looking at was sad he put his hand on Hibiki's shoulder "I won't turn you in for almost killing….but you have to get a hold of yourself. Now get up and go in the guest room you can sleep in there for the night." Hibiki looked up at Kaito with tears in her eyes and said "thank you Kaito…" She got up and walked to the guest room. And that night she didn't get any sleep neither did Kaito both of them were afraid. Kaito was because he thought Hibiki was going to murder him in his sleep so he stood up so he could be ready if that happened. Hibiki because she was scared that whatever was controlling her was going to make her kill Kaito in his sleep… There was no peace that night…


	3. 3 Hibiki Tries to Kill Len

Kaito got up the next morning exhausted because he hadn't gotten any sleep. He heard the doorbeel ring it was Kagamine Len. "I wonder what he wants." Kaito opened the door and saw that Len was crying. "What happened?" "My sister is dead! Someone killed my sister!" "Who would do such a thing?" "I don't know but whoever it was they will pay." Hibiki heard the whole thing knowing she thought "who would do such a as to kill innocent little Kagamine Rin…." She smirked. She climbed out the window and ran. She thought maybe I should pay Len a visit later when he is back at home all alone and then I will go back to Kaito's house and act like I had never left the house unless he checks on me.

Meanwhile back at Kaito's house. Kaito let Len leave and said his sorrows (whatever those are) and shut the door. Kaito thought well yesterday you were almost murdered by Hibiki or maybe not Hibiki maybe that thing she said was controlling her. Maybe it was her or maybe not her who killed Rin. Kaito got up and knocked on Hibiki's room's door. "Hibiki you didn't kill Kagamine Rin did you?" There was no reply Kaito was starting to get angry knowing that Hibiki must have killed Rin. He opened the door not caring what she could be doing in there. He saw that Hibiki was not there that she had climbed out the window.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was about to break into Len's house when she felt someone was grabbing her leg. (Because she was climbing into Len's house.) She looked down it was Kaito he was trying not to let her kill Len because he knew now that she was the one who killed Rin. "Don't do it Hibiki." "Let go of me." Hibiki tried to kick out of Kaito's grip but he was too strong. Kaito pulled Hibiki's leg. Hibiki slipped and fell she screamed thinking she was going to fall to her death, but Kaito caught her in his arms. She angrily blushed and tried to squirm out of his arms but kaito wouldn't let her down and carried her back to his house. She got tired and just stopped trying. Kaito sat her down on his couch and asked "why did you kill Kagamine Rin?"


	4. 4 Hibiki's Secret

"I killed Rin because I wanted to it's delicious…" "Wait I don't think this is Hibiki talking I don't think she would feed off of other people's deaths." "You got that right the brat wouldn't hurt a fly. But me I feed off the deaths of all these vocaloids. For centuries I've been stuck in a box waiting for someone stupid enough to summon me out." "Now tell me who or what you are." "I am Kimiwarui demon of murder!" "And what do you want with Hibiki?" "Nothing it's more like what does she want with me?" "Wait what were you talking about summoning? Are you saying that she summoned you because she wanted to?" "Yes she did." "Can you please tell me why?" "Sure why not, I have time to spare."

"It all started when Hibiki wanted to be famous. She had heard that people would call out spirits to help them with a singing career. She wanted to try…. On a full moon she wandered out into the woods. She made a fire in the middle of the woods. She summoned me…. I told the girl to make a vocaloid outfit..I told her if she were to kill all the vocaloids she would be the only one left and the most famous one to. She asked me what I wanted in return….I said…..nothing. But that was a lie I tricked her, this whole time she's been killing I have been eating until I am strong enough to destroy this puny world. The girl was stupid…I mean who would trust a demon?"

"Why are you doing this to her?" "Because, it's not like I want to be stuck in this body I actually would rather be in your body…Because um….I'm not a girl…you know?" "Ewww! That's gross." " Anyway you are lucky I haven't killed you yet. Hibiki is resisting." "What do you mean? Hibiki is still alive?" " Well you talked to her yesterday….so yeah she is but I'm not letting her out anytime soon." Hibiki got up and jumped out the window. Kaito sat there angry thinking why would Hibiki do that to herself and how can I help her? Kaito sat there. Then he realized that Hibiki probably climbed out the window to feed. Kaito got up and ran to where he thought Hibiki was going. He brought a little something to help with this demon. But where is Kaito going?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito got to Len's house again. Hibiki was there trying to climb in. Hibiki looked down she said in a scared voice "help….me…..Kaito…" Kaito stared up Hibiki's sad face and said "I will help you Hibiki." He grabbed her leg and brought her down. He stood her up in front of him. Kimiwarui said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M STARVING LET ME GO!" Kaito ignored and poured holy water all over Hibiki. Hibiki could feel this it was cold and felt good at the same time Kimiwarui on the other hand was being burned he wrinkled up and went to sleep. "That has to hold him off for a good week." Hibiki looked up at Kaito blushed and looked down. "T-T-Thank you Kaito." Kaito smiled. "No problem. Here you could have my coat." Hibiki blushed when Kaito put the coat on her.

"So tell me why do you want a demon to help you become famous? Because all the things it's telling you isn't true." "I know but it has power over me. It controls me. But I'm happy I get to be free for a little while." "We need to find a way to get you cured of this demon thing." "How about exorcism?" "No anything but that." Hibiki smiled. Kaito wondered what she was smiling about. They got in the house and Hibiki got her stuff. "Well..thank you for letting me stay here." She was about to walk out when Kaito grabbed her hand. "Wait, you shouldn't leave, you should stay here." "Why?" "Because that thing will be back again in a week and who knows how hungry it will be then stay here so when it wakes up I can make sure you don't try to go killing people." "Oh okay." Hibiki went into the guest room and put her stuff down.

She came out and hugged Kaito. Kaito found this as a surprise he dint know what to say. He blushed. Hibiki let go and smiled softly "thank you Kaito." Kaito stood there and smiled. Hibiki walked into her room and said "goodnight." She went straight to bed for this was the first time in months that she had a good sleep. As for Kaito he sat down on his couch and thought to himself what a nice girl, why did this have to happen to her, why not some hobo who doesn't have a life, why this poor girl who doesn't deserve this. Kaito got up and went to his fell asleep dreaming about what could happen if they didn't find a way to get rid of this thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. He got up and went in the kitchen. He saw Hibiki standing in front of the stove looking adorable in a apron. Kaito asked "um why are you making breakfast?" "Because I want to thank you for everything you have done for me these past two days." Kaito smiled softly "oh well thanks." Kaito stared at Hibiki while she was cooking. Hibiki noticed "can I help you?" Kaito blushed "oh well I'll just be in the dining room." Kaito walked away awkwardly. Hibiki giggled. Kaito melted when he heard her giggle. (O.O) Kaito sat down and Hibiki served him she sat down on the other side of the table.

"So how have you been feeling now that that thing is gone." "Like a million bucks." Hibiki smiled. Kaito was glad to hear this. "That's great." Hibiki smiled and ate her food. Kaito thought why am I acting like this, you know you have a girlfriend already that you're getting ready to marry, now is not the time to flirt with the adorable roommate. Kaito got up and cleaned his plate. "Um how did you like it?" "It was delicious." "Oh well I'm glad you like it." Hibki smiled and cleaned her plate. "Have you ever heard of Hatsune Miku?" Hibiki got nervous. "Y-Y-Yes why do you ask?" "Oh because we are getting ready to marry this summer." Hibiki felt like she was going to cry, she thought should I tell him I killed her or should I just stay shut. "Oh that's nice. Um…Kaito…can I tell you something?" "Sure, what is it?"

"I…killed…Miku.." Kaito was devastated. "WHAT! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hibiki was about to cry she felt so bad but it wasn't her fault Kimiwarui was responsible. "BUT I DIDN'T KILL HER IT WAS KIMIWARUI HE DID IT DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" Kaito stopped for a second, "you're right, I'm sorry. But knowing that her blood was on your hands I can't…" Kaito walked out of the kitchen. Hibiki broke out in tears. She thought to herself Kaito hates you now he is never going to forgive you. Hibiki went outside and ran…


	7. Chapter 7

Hibiki didn't know where to go she just kept running. She found a little shop. She went inside, it was beautiful she loved it. She thought maybe if I get Kaito something special he wont be mad at me no more! She looked around and found something amazing. It was a very pretty glass it was multicolored and sparkled she could see herself in the glass, she giggled. "How much for the glass?" "200 dollars" "200 dollars?! I only have 50…" "Fine since I am a nice lady how about we make a bargain?" "What is the bargain?" "You come work for me until you can pay me back." "Oh that doesn't sound too bad." "Then it is settled you are going to work for me!" "Here is the 50! Thank you so much!"

She took the box with the glass in it and went back to Kaito's house. She thought Kaito is going to be so happy when he sees this, hopefully he gets so happy and forgets that I killed his fiance! (HELLO READER! THIS IS A NEW THING I AM GOING TO BE TALKING A LITTLE DURING THE STORY BUT NOT A LOT JUST LITTLE PHRASES SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!) (OH AND ISN'T HIBIKI ADORABLE WITH THAT GLASS THINKINKING THAT MIGHT HELP!) Hibiki had gotten to Kaito's house she was glad he was DONG! Kaito opened the door he saw it was Hibiki… "Oh….it's just you…what do you want?..." "Kaito I am really sorry for killing your fiance so to make it up to you I got you something!" Hibiki smiled softly. Kaito was getting angry, he thought why is she smiling? She killed Miku why would she smile? Kaito clenched his hand into a fist. "What is it?" "Open the box and you will see." Kaito opened the box to see the glass. "This is it a pretty little glass? THIS IS IT? A GLASS! IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME HAPPY? Kaito picked up the glass out of the box. "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be sad." Hibiki was about to cry. "You know what would make me happy? If you would just leave!" Kaito was about to throw the glass. "No don't throw it!" Hibiki tried to stop him but he threw it anyway. It fell and broke into a million beautiful pieces. Hibiki went to wher the broken glass was and looked at it… She bagan to cry, her glistening tears fell on the glass pieces. Kaito felt guilty he frowned and went inside closing the door behind him. Hibiki stood there on the ground by the broken glass, sad and lonely she thought I have to work for this mess I have to work for nothing. She got up and walked away. She spent the night under a bridge.

In the middle of the night she was woken up by something. She opened her eyes to see a 30 year old man. "What are you doing under a bridge little girl?" "Oh nothing leave me alone!" "I cant do that." The man smirked and grabbed Hibiki. Hibiki knew what was going to happen she tried to get away she screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Hibiki was dragged away into the dark….(OH MY GOODNESS POOR HIBIKI WILLL ANYONE HELP HER? NO NOT REALLY. I MEAN SHE HAS ALREADY BEEN DRAGGED INTO THE DARK….)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Hibiki woke up her clothes ripped up and she was bruised on her arms. She went to the little shop she had to go work for the lady at the shop. She entered the shop the lady saw her. "Oh my goodness child! What happened?!" "Oh nothing I am okay just let me work." "No please come you can rest in the guest room upstairs. "Fine.." Hibiki tried walking up the stairs but she was too weak. "Child you are badly hurt just sit right here on the stairs I will get my employee to help you. Len please come help this girl. I'm sorry what is your name?" "Hibiki." "I'm coming." (WOAH! LEN WORKS AT THE LITTLE SHOP WASN'T SHE TRYING TO KILL HIM EARLIER?) "Oh wow okay." Len picked her up and took her up the stairs into the guest room. He looked down at Hibiki but Hibiki was sleeping. He thought what the heck happened to this girl? He put her down. And went back down stairs.

"Who is that girl?" "Oh that is a new employee she was supposed to work today but I would never make her work in that condition." "When do you think she is going to be better?" "She will be able to work by tomorrow." "Oh well that's good atleast she will be better fast." Len did his job and went upstairs to check on Hibiki. She was fast asleep he went back downstairs. The next day Hibiki got up early and took a shower she got out put her clothes on combed her hair put her shoes on and her bow and went downstairs. "Good morning Ms….." "You can just call me Ms. Nina" "Oh okay thank you for letting me stay yesterday." "Oh no problem as long as you are working here you can stay as long as you like. Len walked in to see Hibiki Ms. Nina. He thought Hibiki looked so cute when she wasn't beat up. Hibiki greeted him. "You will have to teach Hibiki the rules okay." "Fine."


End file.
